ANGEL WINGS by Miss E Robison TRADUÇÃO
by Ana Luna Wisniewski
Summary: O mundo entrou em colapso em volta dele porque ele a perdeu, como ele vai viver seme ela? - Uma pequena One Shot * Original nas minhas Favorites *


_**ANGEL WINGS by Miss E Robison TRADUÇÃO**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nenhum dos personagens de Twilight me pertencem. Mesmo. Que droga. Todos são obra da mente insana da Titia Steph. Mas bem que eu gostaria de ter um Edward ou um dr Cullen só pra mim, mas enquanto não posso, só, e apenas os direitos sobre a tradução me pertencem. A criatividade pelo original foi toda da _Miss E Robison_. Créditos a ela! E não a mim!

O que você deve fazer quando a sua razão de sua existência te deixou?

Me sentei sozinho com essa pergunta. Sozinho na cama que dividíamos. A cama onde prometemos um para o outro o "para sempre" e o "sempre".

Ainda posso ouvir o eco de sua voz me fazendo essas promessas, agora impossíveis, flutuando pela minha cabeça. Como ela espera poder manter aquelas promessas agora? Agora que ela me deixou aqui, sozinho. Como ela espera que eu continue, para sempre e sempre? Sem ela.

Uma vez eu disse para ela que se ela me deixasse, eu não seria capaz de seguir, eu não seria capaz de ir em frente com minha vida. Eu lutaria por ela para sempre e sempre

Mas como você luta quando não há nada para lutar contra? Ela me deixou do pior modo possível. Ela deixou o mundo e me deixou para trás. Sem ela perto de mim eu não sou nada.

Nada

_Sinto muito..._

Sinto não ter feito melhor, sentir não te traz de volta pra mim. Sentir não me faz querer ficar nesse mundo sem você

Uma corrente de ar frio me alertou para o fato de que eu não estou mais sozinho no quarto. Sozinho em minha cabeça eu estarei sempre, emocionalmente sozinho eu sempre estarei. Mas eu estarei sempre enfiado nesse mundo com pessoas que não são a pessoa que eu quero, não são ela.

Olhei para cima para ver quem veio até mim, ainda em meu torpor. Ainda não conseguia sentir sem meu amor. Ela levou meu coração com ela.

Ofeguei falhamente, percebendo a imagem à minha frente, minha filha Nessie, a imagem no espelho de sua mãe. Grandes olhos castanhos, e adoráveis cachos castanhos escuros, caindo pelos seus ombros e um sedoso rosto em forma de coração. Ela esta aqui para me irritar, me provocar mostrando o que eu perdi. Como eu devo continuar com isso? Como posso seguir sem meu coração?

"Venha, papai, está na hora", ela sussurrou.

Me coloquei nos meus pés, sem conseguir olhar para minha filha de novo. Meu corpo todo doía, sentindo o peso de minha perda os meus ombros, algo que eu carregaria para todo lugar para me lembrar que eu não estou inteiro sem meu anjo. Como eu posso continuar em um mundo onde ela não exista?

Ela era meu tudo, todo o meu mundo. Tudo que eu sou pertence a ela, eu posso sentir o espaço vazio no meu peito, onde meu coração deveria estar. Ela o tinha, eu o dei a ela para que ela cuidasse. Parece que ela o rasgou em dois, me destruindo.

Sinto as lágrimas sem fim caindo pelo meu rosto, mas não tenho desejo de seca-las. Enxugá-las seria como desistir, eliminar ela da minha vida. Eu precisava viver com minha dor. Eu nunca esqueceria o que eu perdi.

Senti a mão quente de Nessie pegar a minha e me guiar escadas abaixo, perdido em minha mente, com meus pensamentos.

Eu amo minha filha, mas eu não posso olhá-la. Não posso ver aquela lembrança todos os dias, não posso deixa-la sentir ou ver a dor em meus olhos quando a vejo. Tenho medo do que acontecerá comigo quando eu vir seus olhos, os olhos de sua mãe.

_Ela precisa de você..._

Parei num salto, olhando em volta. Eu reconheceria essa voz em qualquer lugar. Talvez tenha sido um sonho ruim que quando eu desço as escadas ela estaria me esperando, par ame abraçar com seus braços pequenos que eu tanto queria.

Percebi Nessie me olhando, o olhar preocupado em seu rosto me dizia que era um sonho, que ela não podia ouvir sua mãe, sabendo que ela não voltaria para mim. Nunca mais ouviria sua voz de novo, nunca sentiria seu suave abraço.

Suspirei e deixei Nessie continuar a me guiar, cego pelas minhas lágrimas, o constante lembrete de minha dor.

Eu sabia que ela nunca mais poderia falar comigo de novo, ela estava muito longe de mim agora. Ela me deixou.

_Eu não queria partir..._

Aí está de novo. Olho em volta do carro que estou agora. Não me lembro como cheguei aqui, mas é normal para mim agora, desde que ela se for, eu não me lembro de muita coisa a não ser minhas memorias dela.

Olho para sua mãe e seu pai, minha mãe e meu pai, eles não a ouviam, é apenas minha imaginação. Estou me deixando ouvir os pensamentos dela para me confortar e nada mais. É tudo minha cabeça.

Olha para a minha direita quando alguém puxa minha mão, me ajudando, me guiando para fora do carro.

Alice.

Ela deixou Alice tanto quanto me deixou. Tenho certeza que Alice não sente minha perda e minha dor, ela ainda tem sua alma gêmea. Ela não foi abandonada. Mas eu sei que ela amou meu anjo e está perdida sem ela, ela sente uma fração de minha dor.

_Eu não queria deixar nem você.._

Eu sabia que o que minha mente estava me dizendo era verdade, mas não me ajudava, não me ajuda com a dor que estou sentindo ou traz de volta meu coração, meu amor, meu anjo. Não traz minha existência de volta.

Sinto a pressão na minha mão outra vez e olho para Alice. Vejo a dor em seu rosto e em seus olhos. Mas ela esta me perguntando com seu olhar. Talvez ela também poderia ouvi-la?

Ela assente com sua cabeça enquanto continuamos andando, mas não tem como Alice a ouvir, ela está na minha cabeça.

Olhei entorpecido quando a caixa de madeira foi levantada do carro, pelos meus irmãos e nossos familiares. Eles estão machucados também, Emmett e Jasper. Eles também a amaram, e sentem o buraco que ela deixou nesse mundo. Mas de novo eles têm suas almas gêmeas.

Sinto alguém pegar minha mão esquerda, Rose, ela é como minha irmã mais velha, me coloca em meu lugar, tem certeza que eu tratei bem o meu anjo. Agora é ela a me confortar e achar algum conforto para si própria. Ela era sua melhor amiga. As três. Rose e Alice e meu amor.

Olho para longe, fechando meus olhos para a visão em minha frente. Não suporto vê-la ser colocada no chão. Não posso suportar estar sem ela mas não posso fazer nada a respeito.

Ela nos deixou a todos.

_Eu amo todos vocês, Edward._,

Sinto meu corpo ser reduzido a pó, não capaz de sentir o amor que minha mente esta me dizendo que é real, o amor intenso que eu uma vez senti, que me deixou junto com meu coração e minha alma. Ela levou tudo com ela. O que posso fazer agora?

_Eu vou te esperar, Edward._

Não posso esperar, como posso seguir sem Você? Não sou nada sem meu anjo.

_Ainda sou seu anjo, eu apenas tenho minhas asas agora._

Senti braços me envolverem, me puxando em um abraço estranho, não os braços que eu quero ou preciso.. Olho para cima e vejo quem pensa que podem tomar em seu lugar, eu só preciso de uma pessoa agora e não é possível. Ela foi tirada de mim. Ela me deixou.

Alice.

"Eu também a escuto, Edward", ela sussurra em meu ouvido, e meu corpo enrijeceu.

Talvez ela é mais próxima de mim que eu pensei, se Alice também a ouvia, talvez eu não estivesse ficando louco.

_Escute a Alice, Edward._

Olhei para minha irmãzinha, ela tinha um sorriso em seu rosto. Eu apenas olhei, não esperando acreditar que ela tinha ido embora. Eu precisava dela. Eu precisava mais do que a voz dela em minha cabeça, eu precisava senti-la, vê-la, amá-la. Eu precisava sentir o amor que um dia senti dela.

"Você estará com ela de novo, Edward" Alice sussurrou. "Você precisa terminar seu trabalho aqui primeiro. Nessie precisa de você".

Olhei na direção que Alice apontava.

Nessie.

Minha garotinha.

Minha última tortura.

Meu último lembrete do meu Anjo.

Olhei para longe, muto dolorido para ver o que eu tinha perdido. Ela me deixou sozinho.

_Ela precisa de você, Edward._

"Mas eu preciso de você".

"Ela precisa de você, Edward" Alice sussurrou, me dizendo que de fato ela podia ouvi-la.

"Dói", guinchei.

_Eu sei, amor, mas estou aqui, sou seu Anjo de verdade agora._

"Como ela disse, Edward, ela é seu Anjo", Alice finalizou.

Levantei, com a ajuda física da minha irmãzinha, e a ajuda emocional do meu anjo.

Eu poderia fazer isso, eu poderia terminar meu trabalho. Eu precisava cuidar de Nessie, eu preciso ter certeza que ela está bem antes de me juntar ao meu Anjo. Antes de eu conseguir minhas asas também.

Lentamente andei até minha filha, que me esperava, olhei para seus pés, não querendo sentir a dor ainda, sem poder lutar com seus olhos, os olhos de sua mãe.

Contanto que eu a tivesse comigo, meu anjo guardião

_É o que eu estou aqui para ser, amor, eu esperarei por você_

Finalmente levantei meus olhos, encontrei seus olhos, vi toda a dor e tristeza. Ela precisa de mim. Ela a perdeu também. Eu dei um pequeno sorriso antes de ela se virar para sua alma gêmea, por agora ela está bem sem mim. Me virei, ainda não forte o suficiente.

Sorri para minha irmã, um sorriso pequeno, mas não tanto. Enquanto ela me puxava num abraço apertado, sabendo que não seria antes de eu encontrar meu amor.

Senti Rose e meu irmão Emmett e Jasper, se juntando a nós. Um abraço apertado. Eu sei que eles entendem, eles sabem que eu preciso ir até meu amor. Eles entendem que minha alma não pode continuar no mundo sem minha igual, minha outra metade.

Meu coração.

Minha alma.

Meu anjo.

Minha Bella.

_Bella Cullen_

_Meu Anjo._

_1988-2010_

_Edward Cullen_

_Buscando minhas asas._

_1988-2011_

_~*~ et fini~*~_


End file.
